


The Truth

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Bullying, Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Everyone in the village knows what's going on. Everyone except Hiccup.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (B/N)= boy's name  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**The Truth**

**For SageBaxter**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 21**

**********************

You couldn't believe your ears.

"Can you come?" Hiccup repeated.

You shook your head out of your daze and nodded. "Y- Yeah, sure."

Hiccup smiled, "Great. I guess I'll see you there!" He climbed on Toothless and flew off.

"Yeah, great," you mumbled to yourself.

You hadn't been very social since the battle with Drago a year and a half ago. You mostly kept to yourself and stayed nearby (D/N) at almost all times. What else were you supposed to do? Pretend like nothing was wrong? Well, Hiccup apparently thought so. For the last few months, he's been trying to get you to come out of your shell. He'd invite you to dinner at his place with him and his mom (and sometimes Astrid, his girlfriend), he'd invite you to flying with him and Toothless in the early hours of the morning since you were already awake, and he'd ask you to do favors and help him with stuff. All of which he refused to take no for an answer and involved interaction with him or others. Him being chief and you having a humongous crush on him didn't really help in the matter.

You hopped on (D/N) and flew off. Hiccup wanted you to help him and the gang set up the great hall for a celebration or something like that in two days. You weren't looking forward to seeing the gang but, then again, you never were.

It was like Hiccup loved to torture you. Why was he always asking for your help anyways? Anybody else could easily help. In fact, more than enough people would probably be of more help than you would be. Why was he asking for your help, again?

The rest of the day went by in a blur, but you knew the next day wouldn't. You fell into a restless slumber.

*************

You hurriedly jumped off (D/N) and raced into the great hall, nearly bumping into Tuffnut on the way in. "I'm here!" You panted. "I apologize for being late!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "What's  _she_ doing here?" she asked, bitterly.

" _She_ is helping us set up for the celebration," Hiccup smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her lips. You looked away, feeling like a knife just impelled your heart.

He pulled back a few seconds later and cleared his throat. "Alright! Let's get to work! Fishlegs, Snotlout, you're in charge of food. Snotlout, listen to Fishlegs and don't hurt him."

"Yay! Do you hear that, girl?" Fishlegs asks his dragon Meatlug.

Hiccup continued, " Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're in charge of decorations."

"Yes!" the twins cheer and bonk heads.

"Astrid and (Y/ N), you're both in charge of sweeping the floors and setting the tables. I'm going to get a few last minute supplies before helping y'all, alright?"

"Sure," Astrid smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

You gulped, nervously. You? Alone with the gang? Without Hiccup? You were dead. So, so dead.

"You alright, (N/N)?" asked Hiccup, who was smiling at you as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You stiffened and nodded. "Y- Yes, chief."

"(N/N), I told you not to call me chief. Hic or Hiccup works just fine," he said, kindly. Which you wouldn't have minded if Astrid wasn't within hearing distance.

"R- Right. S- Sorry, Hiccup."

"It's alright. Well, I'm off now. Have fun." You just stared in horror as the doors to the Great Hall closed.

Astrid threw a broom at you. "Hey, worthless trash! Start sweeping!" The rest of the gang laughed as you kept your head down and nodded. They laughed even harder when she tripped you.

You got straight to work, not wanting to upset her. Within the first fifteen minutes, you were done sweeping the huge Great Hall and got to work on setting the tables as Astrid sat redoing her hair and makeup. You wanted to finish your job before Hiccup returned, that way you could leave before he gave you another job. That or Astrid would have less work to do when he returned from wherever it was he went off to. Astrid wouldn't do any work unless she knew Hiccup was watching.

Within another twenty minutes you finished setting all of the tables and tried to slip away.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Astrid said, grabbing your shoulder and pulling you back. "Where do you think  _you're_ going?"

"H- h- home. I- I j- just fin- finished s- so I, uh, thought I c- could leave-" A punch to the eye stopped your stuttering.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, go finish the decorations before I give you another black eye," she threatened.

"Y- Yes, ma'am!" You got back to your feet and scrambled away. The twins had overheard and had fun wrestling in the middle of the Great Hall while you hurriedly set up the decorations. You finished within an hour and wondered what was taking Hiccup so long.

When you were done with the decorations you were forced to finish the food, but luckily Fishlegs finished a little less than half of it before you started. It took you another two hours to finish the food. You had just finished when Hiccup and Toothless came in holding more decorations.

"Wow! This place looks great, guys!"

"Thanks!" everyone but you said. Fishlegs giggled, Snotlout laughed once, and the twins and Astrid snickered as Hiccup thanked everyone for their hard work. You wanted to speak up and say you did most of it but didn't want to sound selfish or get beaten up by Astrid again.

"Anyways. The party will start tonight at six, it's only one now so you wanna hang out or something until then?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Ruff shouted.

"Cool!" Tuff yelled.

"Sure," Astrid smiled.

"Oooh, sounds fun!" Fishlegs squealed.

"I'm sure I can make room in my schedule," Snotlout said, trying to sound cool.

Silence.

"(Y/ N)?" asked Hiccup. You didn't respond. "(Y/ N)?" He placed a hand on your shoulder and you jumped. "Do you wanna hang out - Whoa, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, uh, I s- slipped and f- fell," you lied.

"Are you okay?"

"Y- Yup. Perfect, even."

He nodded, seeming to accept your answer. "Okay. So, you wanna hang out with us until the party starts?"

You shook your head no. "Oh, no thanks," you declined.

"Come on, please?" He begged. You shook your head. "Just for a little while."

"N- Nope, sorry, Hiccup."

"Please, (N/N), you're my best friend."

"I can't possibly-"

"Yes! I win!" he cheered. You stared at him like he was insane. He chuckled at your bewildered looked. "Whenever you say "I can't possibly" you give in the very next time."

You blinked. How had you never noticed that? "Hic-"

He grabbed your wrist. "Come on!" He dragged you out front and everyone else followed. Hiccup didn't seem to notice the jealous glare Astrid was sending your way, but you certainly did take note of it.

He released your wrist when you were outside and turned to face you, as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back. And no escaping, (N/N). Can you make sure she doesn't escape, Astrid?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Astrid said in a pleasant voice. Too bad her facial expression wasn't so pleasant. When the doors closed she checked to see if Hiccup was still there before marching up to you. "You worthless brat!" she screeched. She pushed you on the ground then kicked your side. "Who do you think you are? Stealing my boyfriend."

"Ha," Snotlout laughed. "I bet she thinks just because she lost what's-his-face-"

"(B/ N)," you corrected.

"What?"

"(B/ N)."

You got a kick to the ribs. "Don't correct me! Anyways, I bet he's glad he died. Now he doesn't have a worthless wife like you!"

"I bet he only wanted you for that pathetic body of yours," Astrid smirked.

"Stop!" You yelled, anger coursing through your veins.

"Or what? The baby will go crying to Hiccup?"

"Stop!" You yelled again.

"Why? Because you can't handle the truth? Well, guess what, sunshine, (B/ N) never really loved you. He was using you for power. Your family name," sneered Astrid.

"Astrid!" a voice full of authority yelled. An angry looking Hiccup next to Gobber stood in front of the open doors to the Great Hall.

"Hiccup! I- I can explain!"

"That what?! You bully and hurt my best friend! That you tell her lies and make her feel bad about herself! That you're the one putting all those bruises and scratches on her!"

"Hiccup," you said, running up to him. "Don't be mad at Astrid. She did nothing wrong-"

"Nothing wrong?" He asked with shocked eyes. "(Y/ N), look at yourself!"

"She was just telling me the truth-!"

"No! (Y/ N), she was lying!"

"Hiccup, don't lie to the poor girl," Snotlout sneered. "She deserves to know that she's a worthless piece of trash that can easily be disposed of. That is, after all, why (B/ N) used her. It would be so eas-"

You couldn't take it and ran off.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called.

******************

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

*******************

When I was getting supplies, I ran into Gobber, who told me that (Y/ N) was being bullied by the gang. Mainly by my girlfriend, Astrid.

"There's no way Astrid would do that. Especially not to (N/ N)," I told him.

"Hiccup, everyone in the village knows. You're the only one who doesn't."

"I'm chief, Gobber, there's no way I'm the only person who doesn't know unless it's not happening, which it isn't."

"I can prove it to ye, lad." And he told me his brilliant plan.

*****Time Skip*****

As I was leading everyone out of the Great Hall I noticed Gobber watching. I almost forgot the plan! Man, I always forget stuff when I'm with (N/ N).

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back. And no escaping, (N/N)," I teased. "Can you make sure she doesn't escape, Astrid?" I asked, kissing her cheek as I walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Astrid agreed. I shut the door and waited a minute before quietly opening it.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Ha," Snotlout laughed. "I bet she thinks just because she lost what's-his-face-"

"(B/ N)," (N/ N) corrected. (B/ N). That's (Y/ N) fiance- or, was her fiance. He died in the battle with Drago.

"What?"

"(B/ N)," she repeated.

She got a kick to the ribs and I had to hold in a gasp. "Don't correct me! Anyways, I bet he's glad he died. Now he doesn't have a worthless wife like you!"

"I bet he only wanted you for that pathetic body of yours," Astrid smirked.

"Astrid, no," I whispered.

"Stop!" (N/ N) yelled. Anger starting coursing through my veins. How dare they treat the girl I love like that! Wait. The girl I love. I realized then that I do love her.

I tried to go out and stop it but Gobber pulled me back.

"Shh," he said. "Watch a bit more." Reluctantly, I nodded and stayed quiet.

"Or what? The baby will go crying to Hiccup?"

"Stop!" She yelled again. I tried to go out again, but was stopped.

"Why? Because you can't handle the truth? Well, guess what, sunshine, (B/ N) never really loved you. He was using you for power. Your family name."

I couldn't take it anymore. How dare they tell (N/N) that!

"Astrid!" I yelled.

"Hiccup! I- I can explain!"

"That what?! You bully and hurt my best friend! That you tell her lies and make her feel bad about herself! That you're the one putting all those bruises and scratches on her!"

"Hiccup," (N/N) said, running up to me. "Don't be mad at Astrid. She did nothing wrong-"

"Nothing wrong?" I asked, shocked. I know (N/N) was selfless, kind, and always but the blame on herself, but this was ridiculous! "(Y/ N), look at yourself!"

"She was just telling me the truth-!"

"No! (Y/ N), she was lying!"

"Hiccup, don't lie to the poor girl," Snotlout sneered. "She deserves to know that she's a worthless piece of trash that can easily be disposed of. That is, after all, why (B/ N) used her. It would be so eas-"

I guess (N/N) lost it then because she let out a sob and ran off.

"(Y/ N)!" I yelled. I punched Snotlout in the face before hopping on Toothless. "Oh, and Astrid, we're through. Don't call me your boyfriend or anything like that ever again." I glared at her before taking off and searching for (N/N).

*******

"(Y/ N)!" I called. I was starting to panic. I couldn't find (Y/ N) anywhere! "(Y/ N)! Please come out! Where are you?" I shouted.

She had to be here. I went to her house after I left the Great Hall and found out that she had flown off with (D/N). I went to the cove, her favorite spot on the beach, the cliff by her house, and now I was here, on her favorite island. She usually liked to sit on the cliff facing the sunset but she didn't appear to be here.

Then, I heard weeping. It was soft and faint, but there. I stayed quiet, not wanting to scare (Y/ N) off, and followed her soft cries into a small cave. I had to get on all fours and crawl to get in. She wasn't very far in- only a few feet- and as I sat down beside her, my head barely touching the ceiling. I heard her precious gasp as she noticed I had found her.

"H- Hic-"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on my lap. "Shh, I'm right here, (N/N)," I said, gently, pulling her head to my chest. As she cried I whispered comforting words in her ear and slowly scooted closer to the exit of the cave, where Toothless and (D/N) were waiting. Her hands gripped tightly onto my shoulders as she hid her tear stained face in my chest.

"H- Hiccup," she started, then stopped.

"What is it, my love?" I asked.

She froze for a quick second, but then hid her face in the crook of my neck. "D- do you l- love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," I admitted.

"No, as a lover. Not a sister or best friend."

"Yes, I do. I love you, (Y/ N), as a lover." I tightened my hold on her, hopping she wouldn't leave now that I confessed my love to her. To my best (human) friend.

I felt her grip tighten on me and I felt her lips against my neck form into a sad smile.

"What about you, (N/N)? Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she repeated my line from earlier.

I decided to do the same. It didn't hurt that I was also confirming her feelings for me. "No, as a lover. Not as a brother or best friend."

She let out a giggle and looked up at me. Her (E/C) eyes were closed as her cheeks were glistening with wiped away tears and her perfect lips formed an even bigger smile. "Yes, I do."

I gently grabbed her chin and guided her lips towards mine. "Then be my girlfriend," I said, before putting her lips against mine. To my delight, she kissed me back almost immediately.

She pulled away a few minutes later, panting. She rested her head against my shoulder and kept her arms around my neck.

"(Y/ N)?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Astrid?"

I frowned at the name. "I broke up with her. I couldn't love someone who hurt my best friend. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I smiled and hugged her tightly before enjoying the feeling of her being safely in my arms for a minute or two.

I moved her so she rested her head against my arm so I could comfortably look at the angel before my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

(Y/ N) avoided my gaze, knowing what I meant. "Well, um, I didn't want to seem selfish, or like a liar, or have them hate me even more, or-"

"Ridiculous. You are not selfish; I would never think of you as a liar, especially not with proof like all your bruises and cuts and scrapes. As for them hating you, why should you care? All that should matter is your well being. I would have protected you. You should have told me-" (Y/ N) started crying again, which ended my little scolding.

"I- I'm so sorry!" she cried, hiding her face in my chest again.

I rubbed her back slowly. "There's no need for you to apologize, love. You did nothing wrong." She stopped crying shortly afterwards, and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and carried her on Toothless, and as he flew us back to Berk, with (D/N) following us.

I took her to my house and laid my sleeping princess on my bed. I was going to sleep on the floor when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back to see my (Y/ N) with her eyes slightly open. "Sleep with me?" she asked, sleepily.

I chuckled and laid down beside her. She cuddled up into my side and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
